Since the PCR process depends greatly on the performance of the DNA polymerase used, various DNA polymerases have been searched for in nature or re-engineered in vitro. Two key properties of a DNA polymerase play important roles in determining the overall reaction time required for the PCR amplification. The first property is “elongation rate” (or “extension rate”), which is defined as the number of nucleotides polymerized per second per molecule of DNA polymerase. The second property is “processivity”, which is defined as the average number of nucleotides added by a DNA polymerase in a single binding event. Both “elongation rate” and “processivity” depends on the components of the reaction media and on the DNA template sequence.
Rapid and accurate detection of DNA profiles is a key aspect of forensic sample analysis and the technique of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) plays an integral part in this process. Methods to decrease the PCR time will save on technician labor. There is an unmet need to decrease PCR time without compromising sensitivity, specificity and accuracy of results.